Playing Pirate
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Arthur and Antonio play Pirate in their bedroom, only to cause too much of a ruckus and attract Alfred and Lovino to find out what's going on. After the two enraged nations storm out, the two former pirates get an idea. SMEXY PIRATE PR0NZ AHOY!


**Yay~ Spanglish/SpUK! My OTP 3 Well, this is my first SpUK fanfic and I do say, I found myself giggling at it. XD And my Pirate talk isn't very good, just saying. Enjoy~!**

"Arrgh, you'll never get me!" Arthur said, waving his wooden sword around. "The treasure is mine!"

"Oho, that's where you're wrong!" Antonio said defiantly, clashing his wooden sword with Arthur's. "I saw the treasure first, Captain Kirkland!"

Arthur swatted Antonio's sword and backed up a little, wary not to fall off the 'ship'. "Lies! I saw that treasure with me own two eyes, so it's mine! Back off, Captain Carriedo! Arrg!"

Antonio kept clashing the wooden weapons together, fighting to stay balanced on the 'ship'. "Don't be ridiculous!" he spat. "I'll throw ye overboard with such lies! Rawrr!"

Arthur paused before he was about to say something. "Pirates don't say 'rawr', Antonio," he whispered, breaking character.

"Oh, whoops," Antonio laughed. "I'm thinking of dinosaurs."

"No matter! I'll just make ye walk the plank!" Arthur yelled, getting back in character. "Come on then!"

Antonio fearlessly jabbed his sword at Arthur. "You'll never take me alive, Captain Kirkland! I, Captain Antonio Carriedo, the bravest pirate of all the Seven Seas, shall not go down without a fight! Arrgh!" He lowered his voice. "D-did I do it right?"

Arhur nodded, grinning evilly. "I beg to differ, lad. You're looking at me, Captain Arthur Kirkland, _ruler_ of the Seven Seas! AH HA HA!" He put his wooden sword to to the Spaniard's neck. "Any last words?"

"Aye," Antonio said, gaining a smirk. "I do have me one last thing to say."

"Oh? Do tell."

He chuckled. "Do ye have good balance?"

" 'Good balance'? What does ye mean by- WHOA!" Arthur fell backwards off the 'ship' with a loud _thump_. "Arrg, I'm drowning!" he screamed, flailing on his back helplessy.

Antonio let out a dignified laugh and perched one foot on the nightstand. "Fusosososo! Nobody messes with Captain Carriedo-o-o- AY YI YI!" Swinging his arms, Antonio lost his balance and fell forward, landing on top of Arthur.

"UFF! A-Antonio, what the bloody hell?"

"Lo siento, amigo, I slipped!"

"Well, get off me before anyone sees us!"

Antonio didn't answer.

"Antonio! What are-" Arthur averted his eyes to the left, widening them. "Oh bollocks ..."

Alfred and Lovino were standing at the door, staring in shock.

"Eheh ... hola, Lovi~" Antonio said sheepishly.

Lovino just glared at him. "What. The. Hell?"

Alfred did the same, only he was pouting. "Artie, what's going on here?"

"Uh ..." Arthur quickly pushed Antonio off of him and sat up. "W-we weren't doing anything! Right, Antonio?"

Antonio rolled onto his back as he pushed, lifting his head up with a silly grin. "We were playing pirate!"

Both Lovino and Alfred's mouths hung open.

Arthur growled. "Antonio, you bloody wan-"

"WHAT THE HECK, DUDE!" Alfred exclaimed cutting him off. "You'll play pirate with Antonio but with me?"

"Listen, Alfred, you don't understand-"

"And YOU," said Lovino, cutting Arthur off rudely and pointing at Antonio. "I do not approve of you hanging out with this eyebrow bastard. Especially dressed up like that! Che palle!"

Antonio chuckled nervously. "Don't overreact, Lovi~, we were just playing around-"

"Forget it!" the two enraged nations said in unison, turning around and slamming the door.

After a few moments, Arthur creased his thick eyebrows and glanced at Antonio. "I hate you."

Antonio grinned at him, his green eyes glowing happily. "Oh come on, England, you know it was fun!"

"Idiot. Nostalgia isn't fun."

"Suuuure it isn't ... Captain Kirkland." Antonio sat up, grabbing his wooden sword and hat. "What do you say we go reminisce some more? I'll let you do whatever you want this time~"

Arthur hesitated. Then he smirked. "Anything?"

"Anything."

His smirk gradually became a devious smile. "I'll go find the rope ..."

**The reason I rated this M is because I'll be writing Pirate pr0nz in the next chapter. Be on the lookout for it! :D**


End file.
